As used herein, the term “bioactive agent” means a substance that affects a living organism. Representative bioactive agents include inorganic chemicals like fertilizer compounds, nutrients and micronutrients; organic compounds like insecticides, herbicides and fungicides; and biochemical like enzymes, growth factors and oils. By “coating” is meant the uptake and reversible retention of a bioactive agent onto or within the lignocellulosic matrix of a plant biomass material.
It is well known in the art that biomass materials can serve as useful carriers for bioactive agents. Representative examples follow.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,034,882 discloses chemical fertilizer impregnated wood chips which when mixed with the soil conditions the soil by increasing its friability and liberates the fertilizer over an extended interval.
European Patent Application No. EP1074532A2 discloses a composting additive in the form of shredded lignocellulose materials coated with fungal enzymes which decompose plant materials in compost heaps.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,682,752 discloses soaking wood chips in castor oil to provide a composition for mole control.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0033248 discloses pesticide compositions produced by absorbing or applying insecticides, herbicides, and/or fungicides to sawdust, wood chips, and ground corn cobs.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2006/0135365 discloses wood chips infiltrated with fertilizers, agricultural pesticides, and/or plant growth regulators.
It is also well known in the art that various time-release coatings can be applied to such manufactured bioactive biomass compositions.